Circuit carriers or substrates such as silicon wafers, glass wafers or ceramic wafers need to be connected to one another by way of adhesive layers, for the manufacture of some micro-electronic components. These adhesive layers are typically deposited onto one of the two wafers to be connected, firstly as a layer over the whole surface, and if necessary, structured there, for example by way of a photolithographic structuring method. The connecting or joining process is then based on pressing the two wafers to be connected, onto one another, and the application of pressure upon the adhesive layer located between the wafers, which this pressing-together entails. An increased temperature can yet additionally be applied during the connecting, by way of which the adhesive layer is plastically deformed and adapts as best as possible to the surface topology of the wafer, for establishing cavity-free connections.